


Wounds

by artoria



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, based off my own artoria kin mems, because i love shirou emiya, help me im MENTALLY ILL ooooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artoria/pseuds/artoria
Summary: Shirou takes care of Artoria's wounds after a fight.Rated Teen because there's some descriptions of what the wound looks like and there's some mild swearing.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 11





	Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FATE FIC EHEHEHEH .................... i hope this isnt bad
> 
> ENJOY

"S-Shirou! I don't need to take a break... I can still fight!"

Saber mentions the same words she usually does. Yes, she's a servant. Yes, Saber can regenerate herself. However, Shirou doesn't like to treat her like some sort of fighting tool when the time isn't necessary - he likes to treat her like a real human being with feelings and emotions. He treats her more like a girlfriend than a servant.

"Even you deserve respect and breaks. You must be worn out, right? You should rest." Shirou states outright. "You're a real, living being. Even if you're meant to fight - I'm not letting you in this condition."

Ah yes. This condition. Shirou glances at Saber's stomach and arms. Her arms were bruised and beaten, and her wrists were all red and swollen - probably from putting too much pressure on her arms and the sword. Then there was her stomach, the wound is wrapped up in white bandages with some of the blood seeping through now; but when Shirou saw it before, it was a gruesome sight to behold and he definitely hated it. Shirou feels sick from the slightest mention or image of it. Her body was slashed, her skin swelling up and blood soaking out. How could someone hurt someone so, so close to him? It's just some golden cup they're fighting for, and they're hurting people in the process. He hated it, he hated it, he hated i-

"... Shirou?" A delicate voice says his name. "What's the matter, you look pretty upset?"

"I-I'm fine... just lie down in your bed and rest. You need i-!?" Shirou's words were cut off by Saber pulling him back and hugging him. "S...aber?"

"You're an idiot. Stop losing tears over me." She chuckles, wiping his eyes and cheeks to get rid of the tears.

"... I think you're the idiot. I think you're aware that I care about you a lot, Saber. I won't ever let you get hurt. Ever." He giggles back and pulls her in for a kiss.

As the kiss went by, Shirou starts thinking about when the war ends. I don't know how he will ever get to let go of Saber. No, no - Artoria. How would he be able to handle it? She has to go eventually, Artoria can't stay in this world forever - she's a heroic spirit after all; it's technically Shirou's own fault for falling in love with someone who will disappear in the span of weeks, even days if he's unlucky. However, he has hope that there's some way, some miracle, that Artoria will stay in this world - or at the very least, enjoy the time he has left with her in the daytime when there's no trouble.

"Shirou... are you crying again?" Saber notices and pulls away while a worried expression forms on her face.

Shit. Shirou was crying just at the thought of Saber leaving. He felt like he was such a fucking idiot, crying over things that are meant to happen.

"D-Did I do something wrong, Shirou? I apologise..." Saber seems worried, she doesn't know what's wrong, nor what's going on... until she gets tightly hugged by a sobbing Shirou.

"... Don't... leave... please..." His grasp on Saber was tight, almost as tight as when he tried to stay alive in the fire. He doesn't want Artoria to disappear or die, hell, he doesn't want anyone close to him to disappear from him or die completely.

".. It has to happen someday... that's just my fate, I wish I could stick around longer too. Sorry, Shirou." Saber gives a reassuring smile, trying to comfort Shirou by patting his head.

"Why are you so calm about this, i-idiot... you know I get upset easily about things like this..."   
Shirou was still confused and upset... he didn't want Saber to leave, but why was she so calm about it? Shirou has the gut feeling of 'Saber truly doesn't want to leave, but she just has to suck it up and accept it' or something similar to that.

"I think we should spend as much time together as we physically can... wouldn't you agree?"  
Saber manages to flash a smile, but it's obvious it pained her to mention such a thing. Saber doesn't feel that it's normal for servants to spend such casual times with their master... but this case was different. She loved Shirou, not as a master, but as a person. The fact of disappearing away from him someday hurts her.  
  
"Yeah. I'd love to, Saber-" Shirou mentions, then gets cut off by a bell chime. He looks at the clock in his room, and in big red letters it says "3am".  
"B-But... we should get some rest now..." He snickers sheepishly, grabbing the covers to his bed and tucking himself in them.  
  
Shirou is about to get comfy in the bed covers and rest his eyes until he feels something tugging at the other side opposite to where he is sleeping. It's Saber, and she's already in the bed with him - stealing the sheets away.  
  
"S-Saber?! I-I... never told you to get in the bed with me..." His face flushes up a deep pink over this small thing, despite having done... 'other' things with Saber before.  
  
"Mmmmh... but Shirou, you told me to spend as much time with you as physically possible..." She clings up against him, starting to stroke Shirou's hair.  
  
Guess he can't really disagree or fight against what she said. Besides, he likes it when Saber is like this with him. It's... nice. Comforting. Reminds him of nice, gentle things.  
"I guess you're right. Saber. Well, get some rest."  
  
"Goodnight, Shirou."  
  
"Goodnight, Saber."  
  
As Saber falls asleep next to him almost instantly, he thinks to himself. He thought back to when he first met Saber, Shirou instantly came to the conclusion he was dragged into this by default, and wanted nothing to do with the heroic spirit in blue he summoned on accident. But as he got to know the girl in blue more and more...  
  
You know? Maybe having Saber around wasn't as bad as he initially thought out to be.


End file.
